


A Walk in the Park

by flaming_muse



Series: Holiday Fic Cards 2003 [23]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: April Showers Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander has plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> for silverjaime, who requested Spike/Xander
> 
> Originally posted to my LJ on January 15, 2004.

Slipping back into bed in the middle of the morning, Xander contemplated the Spike-sized lump next to him. He prodded it with his foot. The lump twitched and mumbled something unfriendly.

"Wake up, Spike," Xander said.

There was an even less friendly grumble from beneath the covers.

"Come on. I want to talk to you."

Spike made no reply.

"You know what?" Xander asked, trying a different tactic.

"No." Spike curled himself more tightly in the blankets. "Better luck next time."

Xander ignored him and propped himself up against the headboard.

"I think we should get married," he said.

As Xander had expected, that statement got Spike's attention. The vampire was sitting upright and climbing halfway out of the bed in an instant.

"You _what_?" Spike asked, gaping at him and clutching the sheet to his bare chest as though Xander had tried to assault his virtue.

"Good morning, sleepy." Smiling, Xander leaned over for a kiss, but Spike retreated further.

"You said... You said..." Spike's eyes were wide with horror.

"It's a beautiful day today."

Spike searched Xander's face for a long, tense moment before collapsing onto the mattress with a sigh.

"You don't play fair," he muttered.

"I learned from you," Xander said, turning onto his side and leaning up on his elbow.

"Like I said. So, now that I'm awake, what do you want?"

"I thought we could spend some time together today."

"It's Sunday," Spike said. "We always do."

"No, we always spend Sunday _afternoons_ together, because you sleep through Sunday mornings."

"I sleep through _every_ morning, Xander. Just tell me what you want."

"I thought we could have brunch and then maybe go for a walk."

Spike frowned at him, his brow creasing with concern.

"Did you fall out of bed again and hit your head? I'm a vampire, love. Sunlight-impaired."

"But it's perfect out," Xander said with a bit of a pout.

"Didn't know you liked living with a big pile of dust. Besides the ones beneath the furniture."

Xander got up and yanked open the curtains. He saw Spike flinch before the vampire registered that there was no sunlight to burn him.

"It's perfect," Xander repeated. "We're due for fog and drizzle all day. No sun at all. We should bring along a blanket just in case, but we can go out. Together. In the middle of the day."

Spike's smile spread slowly across his face.

"Didn't you say the flowers were blooming in the park?" he asked.

"I did," Xander said, offering his hand to help Spike to his feet. For once, Spike made no attempt to pull him back onto the bed.


End file.
